Promise
by starsinlove
Summary: Sirius is ready to leave home when Regulus catches him by the door. A serious conversation between two brothers that are nothing like the other. No slash.


First off, I'm really sorry, my "Loveless" story fans :( I am having serious writer's block and I'm still trying to finish unpacking (don't ask; lotsa crap of mine). So anyways, I had this whole story written out in my head for a while now and I decided to publish it. I hope you like! Review please! My chapter story I will update as soon as I can! Promises! :)

-ang

PS. I always always ALWAYS forget to write disclaimers, but here it is! DISCLAIMED! Padfoot, Reg, and Prongs are not mine, unfortunately. Mrs Rowling refused to hand 'em over.

* * *

><p>"Sirius. Sirius!" Regulus cried, running down the long hall of Grimmauld Place at the sight of his brother in the darkness of the night.<p>

"_What_, Reg?" Sirius hissed, covering Reg's mouth to prevent him from crying out again and waking their parents. Regulus gave him a slightly hurt look, but subdued himself.

"Where are you going?" He asked, eyeing the duffle bag in Sirius's clutches. Sirius's head flicked back and forth. _Probably watching for Kreacher_, Reg thought.

"Somewhere far away."

"Why?"

"I'm sick of our family. All of their 'pureblood' mania and stupid rules. All I need is freedom and…"

"What about me?" Regulus asked in a small voice. Sirius paused his pawing through his bag to glance at his little brother, who looked smaller than ever, though he was already thirteen.

"You're not going to leave me in their rules, are you?" Regulus continued. Sirius crouched down slightly till he was at Regulus's eye level; Sirius was quite a tall one for his age.

"Well…" Sirius started uncomfortably. "You're a better son to them, Reg. I know you can survive. Just… just promise me something."

"What?"

"Don't do anything stupid. You could get yourself killed out there. After break is over, try to stay in school. Promise me?" Sirius slung his bag over his shoulder and mussed his brother's hair.

"I'll promise, but only if you come back," Reg demanded.

"Reg, I can't. I'm running away forever," Sirius stated gravely. Regulus crossed his arms and looked back at his brother coolly.

"Then no promises," Regulus muttered. Sirius made a face.

"Child."

"Shaggy." Sirius rolled his eyes at his brother's pet name for him.

"Fine. I'll try," Sirius replied grudgingly. Regulus's frown didn't go away.

"I said fine," Sirius sneered. "But keep yourself out of trouble, kid." Sirius turned and touched the doorknob.

"Well," Reg sighed. "See ya, Shaggy."

"'Bye, kid."

"When am I not going to be a kid to you? When will you see I'm not just your little brother?"

"I hope never."

Regulus pushed his eyebrows together.

"Why? Can't you see? I can make my own choices! I can be greater than you!" He exclaimed. Sirius gritted his teeth and whirled back around to face his brother.

"Fine! Go do it then, Mr. Amazing! Go get that precious Dark Mark and make your parents proud! Serve the Dark Lord, I don't care anymore," Sirius snapped, wrenching the door open.

"Wait," Regulus hissed. "I need to ask."

"Go on, then!"

"Shut up! I thought you didn't want to wake-?"

"Just spill!"

"When does forever end?" Regulus spat. Sirius was taken aback and froze.

"Well?" Regulus whispered impatiently.

"Never," Sirius answered.

"You've already broken it," Regulus stated in monotone, opening the front door. Sirius stepped out, confused. Locking gazes with his suddenly cold brother.

"Broken wh-?" The door slammed in his face.

oOoOoOo

"Sirius, dear!" Doris Potter gushed when she answered the door. "James is upstairs. I'll take your things. You can take the room next to James's. Are you okay with sharing a-?"

"I'm great, Mrs. Potter," Sirius replied, a small smile on his face. James's mother loved him. There was a sound of rude feet stomping down the stairs and then a bush of black hair and spectacles appeared around the corner.

"Padfo- Sirius!" James exclaimed, taking three large stride to the door and jumping on his best friend.

"What took you so long, Padfoot?" James asked, once they were up in his messy pen of a room.

"Reg, of course," Sirius sighed.

"What happened _today_?"

"The usual rubbish. He was being a kid like he always is. Told him to keep himself out of trouble and he struck a bargain. Weird kid. Really can't believe he's my brother."

"I never really liked him, to tell you the truth, Padfoot."

"…"

oOoOoOo

_"Just… just promise me something."_

_ "What?" _

_ "Don't do anything stupid. You could get yourself killed out there. After break is over, try to stay in school. Promise me?" _

"_I'll promise, but only if you come back." _

_ "Reg, I can't."_

_ "…"_

_ "I'm running away forever."_


End file.
